ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Joy DuBois
Joy DuBois is a zookeeper and animal caretaker in Life in France and Life in France: On the Run. She is the daughter of Monacan animal control officer Captain Chantel DuBois. She is voiced by Kristen Bell. Biography Early Life Joy was the best zookeeper in San Diego with a success record. She claims to have recused the dog, feeds the goldfish, and healed the parrot when she was 4 years old. She loves to protect them from danger and help people to show how smart she is. When she was 9 years old, Joy went to the zoo where animals are. She saw a lion, zebra, monkey, and even penguin which make her dreams becoming true. Joy holds a toy penguin after her mother buys it from the gift store. Life in France TBD Life in France: On the Run TBD Physical Appearance She has ginger hair which is tied into a ponytail, wears light blue shirt with a "San Diego zoo" logo, blue cap, olive green shorts, white socks, and dark grey shoes. When she is not at her job, Joy wears a lime green blouse, hot pink skirt, and black flat slippers. When she is at the party, Joy tied into bun Personality Joy is the zookeeper of San Diego, while she is on her job and her goal is to take care of the animals, she is compassionate, advantageous, easygoing, optimistic, and tough. Powers and Abilities * Wall-Crawling: '''Joy is great at climbing into the walls with her sticky gloves during the mission. Not only that, she * '''Wall Jump: Joy is very good at jumping onto the walls so she can see anything * Climbing: '''Joy is * '''Camouflage: '''Joy * '''Flight: '''Joy control the flying vehicles (such as glider * '''Durability: Like her mother, Joy used Event of Life in France TBD Quotes TBD Trivia * She and her mother are completely opposite. ** Joy is compassionate and Chantel is vituperative. ** She loves animals while Chantel hates them. ** She wants to protect them while Chantel wants to kill them and use their heads as her trophies. ** She is a zookeeper while Chantel is an animal control officer. ** She is an angel due to her being called one and the white smoke shows a halo over her head and wings on her back while Chantel is a devil due to her the red smoke shows a horn on her head and tail. ** Joy has a story to her friends about rescuing animals while Chantel has a story to her henchmen about killing animals. ** Joy wears a zookeeper outfit while Chantel wears an animal control officer outfit. * Joy has a nyctophobia (fear of the darkness) because she mentions it since she was younger. * She is one of the few characters who can * She sings the song called Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien which her friends are * Despite being an American, Joy is actually from France due to her mother being French. Similarities to other DreamWorks characters * Due to her love for animals, Joy bears a strong resemblance to Snow White from Shrek. * Joy is the fourth DreamWorks character who is an animal lover. The first was Snow White, the second was Hiccup, and the third was Tito Lopez. * Joy shares similarities with Princess Fiona from Shrek Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Tomboys Category:Adults Category:French Characters Category:American Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Daughters